Chapter 219
is the two hundred nineteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Katsuki and Shoto arrive on the scene to confront a gang of villains who stole belongings from innocent bystanders. While the two heroes approach the wannabe villains, All Might directs the civilians away from the battle scene. Shoto tells the villains that they shouldn't steal people's belongings and forms a giant ice wall to block off any means of escape for the villains. However, the gang's leader easily breaks through Shoto's ice with his carbonation control Quirk. The leader proceeds to explain that his group had studied the area's patrol patterns in preparation for their robbery and that they are determined to not be stopped by high school students. The leader calls for his gang to run away. Katsuki is able to KO several of the gang members as they flee. The leader is shocked by Katsuki's capabilities. However, he is able to fend off Katsuki by using high powered jets of carbonated liquid from his gauntlets. The leader notes that his gauntlets are too strong. He slips and falls from the blow back sending a stream of carbonate crashing into a lightpole. An astonished bystander tries to take a picture of the snowy scene as the lightpole falls down causing All Might to save her. Katsuki blows up the lightpole so that it doesn't hit the bystander and All Might. Katsuki reprimands the woman for her careless actions. Shoto notes that the leader and his gauntlets are becoming too much and decides to unleash his full power. Shoto uses his Flashfreeze Heatwave technique, launching a powerful blast that effectively knocks the leader out. Katsuki angrily points out that the move Shoto performed was the same one he did during his fight with Izuku during the U.A. Sports Festival. Shoto responds by asking if all the suspects were gathered and if the bystander was hurt. Katsuki confirms that everyone was captured and no one was hurt. All Might and Slidin' Go come up to the two students. Slidin' Go notices that the defeat of villains was thanks to Katsuki and Shoto. Amazed by their capabilities he praises and hugs the two, saying they will make top heroes one day. The gauntlet of the leader's explodes and disintegrates causing Katsuki to be alarmed. Slidin' Go notes that it's to be expected from inferior black market products. All Might congratulates the duo for a doing a great job. Meanwhile, the President of the Detnerat Company is having a meeting with his Meta Liberation Army supporters. The President mentions that the products he is leaking to the black market are being monitored and are designed to self-destruct so they cannot to be traced back to the Detnerat Company and interrupt the company's research. A member of the Meta Liberation Army remarks that the guess the President wanted has arrived. As the guards walk in badly beaten-up Giran the member states that Giran has not talked nor revealed any of his clients though he is known to help the League of Villains with supplies and recruits and therefor surely has valuable information. Giran mocks the President's face while revealing his irritation at a big and legitimate company entering his market. The President asks for his price. Giran replies that he doesn't do business with people he doesn't respect nor would he sell out his customers all while avoiding confirming his associations with the League. He laughs that the President should try approaching him again the right way. With a somewhat manic expression, the President responds that the two will be spending a plenty of time together. In a flashback, about half a month ago before the Hero Billboard Chart Ratings, shows the League of Villains engaging Gigantomachia in a sparring match. Gigantomachia is seen tearing up questioning his master's motives. Quick References Chapter Notes *Katsuki and Shoto manage to defeat the Villains and make their first debut as provisional Heroes. *The Meta Liberation Army have managed to capture Giran for the sake of exploiting his connection to the League of Villains. **It is revealed that a month and a half ago before the Hero Billboard Chart Ratings, the League attempted to make contact with Gigantomachia. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 219